ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shining Sky, and the Land Beneath It
is the 14th episode of the series, Ultraman X. This episode aired on October 20th, 2015.http://m-78.jp/x/story/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Shining Sky, and the Land Beneath It" Synopsis At long last the three Ultramen of Exceed X, Victory Knight, and Ginga have gathered. Eager to defeat them, Mold Specter's forces attempt to unleash the Spark Dolls contained within Xio's base to create a massive Guar Army force. Sho, Daichi, and Hikaru rise up to defend the base. As Mold's forces rage, regroup, and even combine to create an ultimate form, they unleash incredible evil power! The battle reaches it's climax. Don't give up, righteous Ultraman trio! Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off on, Ultraman Ginga has appeared out of a portal created by Mold Specter, stating that he has already beaten a mass majority of Mold Specter's forces of the Guar Army while he was battling against Ultraman X and Ultraman Victory. Preparing to do battle against Mold Specter next, Ginga is joined by Victory Knight and Exceed X and together all 3 Ultras triple-team Mold Specter with no trouble. Realizing the odds are now against them, Mold, Gina Specter, and Alien Shaplay retreat from the fight, leaving the 3 Ultras to close the Dimensional Portal that Mold opened by using their abilites to seal it shut. Later on, Xio is introduced to Hikaru (the human host of Ultraman Ginga) and he explains where he and Sho come from. Daichi shares his dream of being able to co-exist with the Monsters more peacefully, to which Sho mentions he made friends with the Monster, Shepardon, while Hikaru tells Daichi of Ultraman Cosmos's peaceful monster planet of Juran, as well as Ultraseven's Capsule Monsters, Windam, Miclas, and Agira, which excites Daichi. Meanwhile, the Guar Army meets with an Alien Markind, who has offered to them both a Spark Doll of Mecha Gomora, as well as vital information about Xio's Spark Dolls! Despite asking for a price though, the Alien Markind is shot and killed in cold blood by Alien Shaplay while Gina Specter unleashes Mecha Gomora to attack Xio's own HQ to draw out Xio! Sure enough Xio (and UPG) arrive to fend off the Robot, only for Hikaru and Sho to be caught in the Guar Army's trap, with them fighting being forced to fight Gina Specter and Alien Shaplay. Realizing that their weapons couldn't do much against Mecha Gomora, Asuna summons Cyber Gomora to do battle against the Robot instead. As everyone is fighting though, Mold Specter appears before Xio's HQ and pumps it with his own dark energy, attempting to re-activate all of their Spark Dolls to use as his new Guar Army! Daichi arrives on the scene of Hikaru and Sho's battle, and thanks to his assistance, Sho is able to use his King Joe Spark Doll to kill Alien Shaplay (despite aiming for Gina Specter.) Additionally, Cyber Gomora is able to destroy Mecha Gomora with a combination of his Cyber Super Oscillation Wave, and Arisa firing an Ultlaser to assist him. With Mecha Gomora and Alien Shaplay both gone, Xio manages to shift their focus onto Mold Specter to prevent him from re-activating the Spark Dolls. However, Gina Specter arrives and knowing that her brother would need help, Gina Specter merges with Mold Specter and with their combined souls (as well as that of Juda Specter) Mold Specter becomes Guar Specter and the evil entity breaks through Xio's defenses to continue re-activating the Spark Dolls. With no other option, Hikaru, Sho, and Daichi all transform into Ultraman Ginga, Victory, and X to stop Guar Specter. Despite the odds being in their favor of the Ultras though, Guar Specter proves to be much tougher than Mold Specter was, and their fight is roughly at a Standstill. To combat Guar Specter, Ginga and Victory merge to become their fused form: Ultraman Ginga-Victory, and Ultraman X transforms into Exceed X. Bombarding Guar Specter with attack-after-attack, Guar Specter is finally destroyed by a combination of Exceed X's X-Lugger Shot, and Ginga-Victory's variation of the Zepellion Ray, eliminating the Guar Army, saving Xio's HQ, and stopping the Spark Dolls' reactivation. Sometime later, UPG bids farewell to Daichi and Hikaru and Sho hopes for Daichi to make his dream of living peacefully with Monsters a reality. With that, Ultraman X uses his Aegis Armor ability to open a portal in the sky and takes Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Victory, and Arisa home to their Universe. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes